falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fat Man (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =30 |value =6000 |edid =WeapFatman |baseid = }} The Fat Man is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The Fat Man is a shoulder-mounted tactical nuclear catapult. It is heavy, especially in Hardcore mode when combined with its mini nuke ammunition, but very powerful. The weapon can be used outside of V.A.T.S. for indirect fire over a considerable distance. Durability The Fat Man can launch about 495 standard mini nukes from full condition before breaking. Modifications Fat Man Little Boy kit - Decreases weight by half (from 30 lbs. to 15 lbs.). Variants * Esther - Unique weapon. * Fat Man (GRA) - The GRA version of Fat Man capable of accepting new types of mini nukes. Comparison Locations * Cottonwood crater - On the body of a dead prospector in poor condition. * Quarry Junction - Lying near the edge of a radioactive pool to the west of the quarry. * Nopah cave - On the corpse of a super mutant master. Upon returning to the cave several days later, this super mutant may be found alive with another Fat Man and only a small amount of health. He continues to respawn every few days thereafter. * Hidden Valley bunker - Can be purchased from Knight Torres in the Brotherhood armory after you are granted full access. * Nellis Air Force Base - Can be bought from the Boomer munitions manager in the mess hall & munitions storage, after receiving permission from Pearl. ** A Fat Man and 3 mini nukes can be pickpocketed or looted from a Boomer while they are sleeping in one of 3 tents near crops to the southeast of the mess hall & munitions storage. If killed, this Boomer respawns every 3 days, providing a steady source of mini nukes. * A Fat Man can be found on the body of a super mutant master near a cazador nest directly south of Jacobstown. This location is marked during the quest Bleed Me Dry. Facing away from the Jacobstown gate and climbing up and around the hills to the right will lead to the path. The area is also accessible by going west from Red Rock Canyon, over some very steep trails. * Crimson Caravan Company - May be purchased from Blake on few occasions. * 188 trading post - May be bought from the arms merchant. Notes * Specialty mini-nukes made available with the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on are not usable with the version of the Fat Man in the base game. They can only be fired from the Fat Man (GRA) or from the Esther. * Demolition Expert and Splash Damage perks can make this weapon very dangerous for you and allies, as the risk of self harm is greatly increased. * The Fat Man found in New Vegas isn't nearly as powerful as the Fat Man found in Fallout 3, doing 1000 less damage (unless you hit the target directly), and having an explosion radius of roughly half the size. * In Prima's Official Game Guide, this was considered a unique weapon. Behind the scenes * The names of Fat Man and its mod Little Boy are references to the code names of the atomic bombs dropped by the United States on Japan in World War II. Little Boy was dropped on Hiroshima while Fat Man was dropped on Nagasaki. * Just like in Fallout 3, this weapon has been re-named to the Nuka Launcher in the Japanese translation of Fallout: New Vegas, due to its relation to the World War II event. However, the Little Boy mod keeps its original name. Bugs * Sometimes when a second mini nuke is fired to a distant location, an explosion will not be seen. * If you cripple your legs and go into third-person, it will look like your character is holding the Fat Man, but there will be nothing there. Instead, it will be laying on the ground near you or floating in the air. If you fire it the nuke will go in whatever direction it is aiming. * Direct hit damage from the projectile does not get applied. This is a bug that applies to all non-hitscan projectiles that cause explosions. Sounds Gallery Fat Man little boy.png|Fat Man with the Little Boy modification FatManCA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Fallout: New Vegas Explosives skill weapons ru:Толстяк (Fallout: New Vegas) nl:Fat Man (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Fatman